


Five Years Later

by rikotan



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Angst, Fluff, M/M, importing old fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: Five years later, when they met again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written with some reference to Infinite's SUFBB Parody (It was tightly linked to it in the beginning and then parts from it). Inspired by Itano Tomomi's 10年後の君へ. I strongly recommend listening to the song while reading.
> 
> Imported from LJ.
> 
> Written and posted on: 07 April 2012

His eyes squinted, a forced effort to not look shocked at the figure that had appeared in front of him. Myungsoo swallowed his saliva, and the rest of his band members saw his eyes darkening. Tension was building up between the two bands, and even more so for the bassists for both sides.

 _‘Lee Sungyeol,’_ Myungsoo felt that familiar name go through his mind as he pulled his lips back into a strained line. Sungyeol cocked his head back a little, as if looking down on the younger boy.

“Ya, Kim Myungsoo,” was it him or did Sungyeol’s voice cracked a little? “A bassist huh, I doubt you’ve improved.”

 _‘Screw that, like as if he’s still the same.’_ Was what Myungsoo thought.

“What did you said, Lee Sungyeol?” He took a step forward, ready to reach out to Sungyeol’s collar and pull the older boy nearer to glare into his eyes, when Sunggyu stopped him from doing anything rash. He had then shook Sunggyu’s hand off his shoulder and clicked his tongue.

The tension didn’t just break; it got thicker that it might as well suffocate Kim Myungsoo there and then.

 

* * *

 

“Hyung!” Myungsoo ran to the rooftop and was greeted by a warm hug by Sungyeol, followed by a peck on the cheek. They grew up together, and were brought even closer together by their passionate love for music and the bass.

Pure friendship developed into complex feeling, where friendship became more. Their jamming sessions had small kisses snuck in them, and while walking home together, their hands would brush each others’, fingers lingering a little longer.

They didn’t know what happened. One moment they were alright, and here they were shouting at each other. “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND.” Myungsoo had slammed the table hard, ignoring Sungyeol’s scream. He didn’t remember how this argument started, though he vaguely recalls it has to do something with Woohyun and Sungyeol being in a new band. Before Myungsoo can think any further, Sungyeol had slapped him across his face.

Lee Sungyeol slapped him.

“Fuck you Lee Sungyeol, we’re over.”

 

* * *

 

Sunggyu looked at him with wide eyes, and the expression was mimicked by Sungjong and Dongwoo too. “Your what? Myungsoo, you’re not joking right?” It was Sungjong that asked that question. “No I’m not. Lee Sungyeol was my childhood friend and my ex-boyfriend. How much clearer should I make myself on how I know him?” A sigh escaped from his lips, and Myungsoo closed his eyes.

He didn’t need his bandmates prodding any further into this past relationship he had with Sungyeol. The appearance of the older boy had shocked him. What shocked him the most was how Sungyeol still looked so good in his eyes, and how his heart had involuntarily skipped a beat.

“You still love him,” It was the maknae again, and he didn’t ask. Lee Sungjong stated that clearly as a statement.

“Enough of this conversation, didn’t Sunggyu hyung just declared on a popularity contest with the other band?”

“So … what song are we gonna do?” Everyone just looked at Dongwoo who just grinned away.

 

* * *

 

He had been glaring a hole into the wall. It was break and it had been a habit for Myungsoo to head up to the rooftop ever since, forever. He let his mind wonder while he stared at the clouds floating peacefully across the sky.

Unknowingly, he found himself thinking about his time with Sungyeol. “Kim Myungsoo?” it came out as a snarl by the most familiar voice. Turning to the side, he saw Sungyeol standing there, hands tugged into the pockets of his pants. “Tch, what do you want?” Myungsoo had rolled his eyes before standing up.

“I see that we both still have the same habit of coming up here during breaks.” Myungsoo wonders if the older had seen him stiffen. He was known as the cold prince of the school, and yet he finds himself not attractive, or at least he finds Sungyeol so much better than him _(though the older had always ensured that Myungsoo was more attractive, in the past)_. “And so what?”

“Are you calm enough to hear out what happened five years ago now?”

Myungsoo’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Sungyeol who was standing beside him, eyes fixed on his determinedly.  “What is there left to discuss?”

“Much. So much but you didn’t even give me enough time before you screamed ‘Fuck you Lee Sungyeol, we’re over’,” A smirk was playing on Sungyeol’s lips as he saw Myungsoo hesitating on giving him a little air time to clear things out. “Fine, spit it.”

“First, let’s talk about Woohyun.” Sungyeol didn’t know to laugh or not, but Myungsoo had glared at him so hard at the name ‘Woohyun’. “As you saw, he’s the leader of the band. And when you saw both of us on the streets all those years back, was because he was pulling me in to for our current band.”

“That didn’t allow you to go all touchy with him.” Myungsoo’s frown deepened, and almost let himself pout.

“That was because Woohyun hyung was high on sugar. He’s just a friend from the next class back then.”

“Fine.”

“And that led to band practices, which resulted to us having lesser time together. Does this convince you that I wasn’t cheating on you, Kim Myungsoo?” Sungyeol had place a hand on Myungsoo’s shoulder, as he looked at the younger with sincere eyes.

A dry laughter escaped Myungsoo’s lips, “Does that even matter now? We were over five years ago Lee Sungyeol.” He didn’t even realise that a tear slid down his cheek. “Five years and only now did you talk to me about this? This is cruel.”

“You don’t even know that I continued to love you,” but this only came out as a whisper from Myungsoo’s mouth. It was a small whisper that Sungyeol had almost let it slip.

Myungsoo found himself burying his face at the crook of Sungyeol’s neck while the lanky arms of the older boy had embraced him. “I’m sorry, Myungsoo.” Something within them healed, not perfectly but it healed nonetheless.

It was like a broken Merry-go-Round had started to work again, with the soft tinkling sound of the music.


End file.
